


Less Than Graceful

by AliceGatosu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, F/M, It's just porn that's it, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceGatosu/pseuds/AliceGatosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya and Haruhi can't keep off of each other when they're engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Graceful

'Damn him.' Haruhi thought. She was at a formal dinner, sitting beside her fiancé, Kyoya. Kyoya has, in his pocket, Haruhi's literal release. 

 

Hours earlier, Kyoya had been playing with Haruhi prior to the dinner. His tongue was teasing her clit, while his pointer and middle finger prodded her g-spot. But, before she could release, he took his hand and tongue away. She whined and pouted as he stood up, walked to a little dresser. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a blindfold and placed it on Haruhi. She could hear him walk back to the dresser, rummage around, close it, then come back. He stuck something inside of her, then, with his hand still there but stationary, he whispered in her ear, with his other hand on her mouth. 

"You are not to take this out until I say you can." His voice was quiet, but low and demanding. She could only nod. He then removed both his hands and began to lick and tease her neck, barely avoiding marking her, until his mouth went to her breast, leaving marks everywhere. He couldn't chance someone seeing the marks. When he was fairly satisfied with his damage, he took her blindfold off, and helped her up. 

"Now get ready, we're leaving in an hour." He lightly commanded. 

"Yes sir!" She joked, winking at him as she left the room to get cleaned and dressed. Kyoya took out his phone and connected the device he left inside of her to the app on his phone via blutooth. He chuckled to himself as he stripped the remaining of his clothes off to ready himself. 

 

As they entered the limo to leave to the party, Haruhi have Kyoya a curious look. She had an idea of what it was but she wanted to know exactly what his master plan is. Kyoya only looked back at her and smiled coyly. That is, until the privacy window was closed. The moment it stopped, his lips were on Haruhi's, using every precious moment they had in solitude. This brought Haruhi into a glazed over and lust filled state. Kyoya didn't let her release earlier, and he always knows exactly how to bring her to her knees. 

Haruhi had just started rubbing Kyoya's growing bulge when they felt the limo come to a stop. The two quickly separated from each other, swiftly readjusting themselves and each other to look presentable again. Their doors were opened the moment they were decent, and the two simultaneously stepped out, met each other around the vehicle, and locked arms for the while that they walked into the dining room. Once they arrived, they found their labeled seats. Before sitting, Kyoya pulled out Haruhi's chair, allowing her to sit, then pushing her to the table. He knew all too well the ways of being a perfect gentleman, in public. 

The dinner droned on as they lightly mingled with the couples across and beside them, mostly just listening to the other guests' old, boring stories. About halfway through the dinner, Haruhi noticed an almost bored look on Kyoya's face as she glanced over while sipping her stupidly expensive red wine. The moment she sat the glass back down, she noticed Kyoya's hand shift in his pocket. That moment, she felt a light vibration inside of her, only unheard because of the many other people mingling around them. 

Haruhi was taken by suprise at the sudden stimulation. She tried desperately to not react. She sipped her wine again, trying to play it off. As soon as she swallowed that sip, the sensation intensified. Not enough to cause any commotion though. Not yet. 

He left it on that power, but changing is rhythm upon occasion. Haruhi could feel her underwear becoming soaked. She's silently aching for his touch. Of course, in a more private setting. She began to carefully touch Kyoya's thigh, hoping he'd take that as a clue to take it easy on her. 

Well, he knew what it meant, but he had a different plan in mind. He intensified the vibrations by 2 levels. Haruhi grasped his thigh, holding back her reaction. Kyoya could feel himself grow harder at her contact. He knew what she wanted. What she'd been wanting since that afternoon. But he enjoyed torturing her more than he wanted either of their releases. He brought it up another level and changed rhythm again. She's more desperately holding back her expression and heavy breathing. Her only help now is her grasp on his thigh, the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. 

The two continued listening to the boring stories around them, Kyoya with the normal expression for such light chatter in formal settings. Light smile, calm and charming demeanor. Haruhi was struggling to keep her expression the same, as the elderly wife in front of her spoke of some boring time her husband delt with a bad servant or something or other. She was lost in the sensations, only responding to her with nods and forced light laughter where it seemed appropriate. After the old wife took a bite of her salad, Kyoya brought the device a couple levels higher. Haruhi, almost digging her nails into Kyoya, finally just excused herself to the restroom. A moment after she walked off, Kyoya excused himself as well, saying he had business, as he followed Haruhi down a hallway. After they were both gone, the old couple gave each other a knowing glance and chuckled to themselves for a moment. They knew. 

Kyoya caught up to Haruhi, took her hand and had her follow him to a private room. As soon as they entered, Haruhi's lips were on Kyoya's, not caring if the door locks or not. She needed him. Kyoya kissed her back with a fiery passion, starved for her taste. He lifted her dress, bringing his hand to her, now drenched, panties, and rubbing where he knew her clit was. She moaned into his mouth, slowly forgetting about the outside world. Haruhi began to suck on his tongue, wanting to hear him, too. Kyoya quietly growled, pulling his tongue out and quickly unzipping his pants, and releasing his hard cock from the confines. He lightly pushed on her head, hinting to her what he wanted. She immediately got on her knees and went to work. Swirling and flicking her tongue on his tip, her hand working the shaft. Kyoya placed the palm of his hand on the top of her head, desperately trying to keep himself from gripping her fixed up hair and forcing his cock down her throat. 

Haruhi took her sweet ass time teasing him, licking and kissing it all over, lightly cupping his well kept balls. When she started to really suck it, Kyoya could barely contain himself. Rather than allowing himself to finish right there, he carefully pulled her away, turned her around, lifted her dress once again, removed the vibrator toy, and plowed himself into her, while holding his hand over her mouth, making sure no one catches on. As he goes harder and faster in her dripping wet pussy, she can't contain herself, she moves his hand from her mouth to her throat. He took the hint and began choking her, carefully. Haruhi couldn't stand how gentle he was being with her neck. She held his hand tightly on her throat, wanting him to really make her silent. He tightens his grip and she silently cums on his cock, before he can finish. He leans in by her ear.

"Did I say you could cum yet?" He whispered into her ear, following it up with a subtly maniacal chuckle, making her cum a little harder at the sudden hot breath. As soon as she was finally done, Kyoya pulled himself out of her and slowly pushed it into her ass, his hand still on her throat, but light enough for her to breathe. When she relaxed and adjusted, he began fucking her ass, until, a few short moments later, he gets his release. 

Once he finishes and pulls out, he puts the vibrator back where it was, and pulls her underwear back up, then fixing her dress and so on. He turns her around and kisses her again. Now sweetly and lovingly. She melts into his embrace. They're both exhausted now, but must try to leave inconspicuously. Kyoya opens the door and looks for inhabitants. None, the coast is clear. He takes her hand and escorts her out of the room, down the hallways, passed the dining area, and out a back door, where he told his driver to be waiting for him. In the limo, the two sit together, Haruhi's head on his shoulder, his head on her head, basking in their release, and relieved at their uneventful escape. 

Once the couple arrived at their shared pent house, they immediately stripped out of their formal clothes, and changed their underwear. They then lay down to bed together, spooning comfortably in their usual sleep wear. Kyoya, a simple pair of boxers, and Haruhi, a pair of comfortable, cotton panties and a big tee shirt of Kyoya's. 

Kyoya placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head, and just before going to sleep, he reminded Haruhi.   
"I love you."

"I love you, too." She said back, holding his hand and falling asleep in the safety of his arms. Dreaming of their wedding and future together.


End file.
